1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking pipe tools and methods of use, and in particular to a pipe tool and filling method.
2. Background of the Invention
The pastime of pipe smoking has been in existence for centuries. It is believed that pipes had been used in Europe for smoking medicinal herbs many years before tobacco smoking was introduced there. Tobacco smoking began with the American Indians, who introduced tobacco pipes to white settlers. The Indians smoked tobacco in a ceremonial peace pipe, or calumet. In 1586 Sir Ralph Lane, the commander of a colony in Virginia, introduced tobacco pipe smoking to Europe by sending a tobacco pipe to Sir Walter Raleigh. Legend relates that when Sir Walter Raleigh's servant saw him smoking for the first time, he threw a bucket of water on Sir Raleigh, because he thought his master was on fire|
Over the years, tobacco pipe smoking has enjoyed consistent popularity. During recent decades, tobacco pipe smoking has experienced a resurgence in popularity, in part due to the increased public awareness of the health hazards of cigarette smoking.